


Second Chance

by jenbug (ladybug218)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/jenbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending to "The Berrisford Agenda".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Yuletide 2007

"Max, I need your help."

Max rolled her eyes and slammed her locker door shut. "This have anything to do with that signature you forgot to get?"

Alec nodded, for once not making a joke. "It's really important, Max. Please?"

It was the tone of his voice that made Max realize how serious whatever Alec needed really was. She was pretty sure it was the first time he hadn't sounded smug. "What do you need?"

He looked around and leaned closer to her. "I need you to help me kidnap someone," he whispered, his voice too low for anyone that didn't have enhanced senses to pick up.

Max pulled back and looked at him. "You're gonna have to give me more than that if you want my help."

Alec sighed. "Fine. Tonight. Crash. And can you bring Logan? I think we'll need him too."

*

They were on their third pitcher of beer by the time Alec finished telling his story. Logan had made him backtrack a few times to clarify points, but Max had listened silently.

"Well?" Alec said once he finished. "Are you in?"

Logan looked to Max and she knew he was waiting to follow her lead.

"What are you going to do once you get her out?" Max asked.

Alec looked confused. "What do you mean? She's awake, she's recovered. Her father is holding her captive. We're going to rescue her so she can live her life."

Max sipped her beer. "And you think her father is just going to let her go? With you? Without a fight?"

"She's over eighteen," Alec argued. "He can't legally do anything."

"Not legally," Max agreed. "But what makes you so sure he wouldn't do illegal things to get his daughter back?"

Logan nodded, catching on to Max's train of thought. "He was obviously involved in something shady at some point if you were sent to kill him," he reminded Alec.

Alec narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to get her back, with or without your help. It would be easier if I had it, but I'm not going to lose Rachel twice."

"All right, I'm in," Max said. She ignored the surprised look from both men. "What's the plan?"

*

As far as plans went, this one was solid and it went off without a hitch, much to Max's surprise. It was a rare, but welcome occurrence in her life to have something go right. Even if it was disconcerting to see Alec acting like a normal human being and not a snarky bastard for once.

He and Rachel were currently snuggling on Logan's couch while Max and Logan sat in opposing armchairs. They were all drinking tea.

"I don't know how to thank you," Rachel said. "I thought... my father told me that Simon... I mean, Alec, was dead. It crushed me and I didn't care if I got well. But when he walked in to my room..." she smiled. "Just... thank you."

Max barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Part of her wondered if Alec possessed the capability to be faithful and monogamous. Logan was smiling at the pair though. "My family owns a cottage in Eastern Washington," he said. "It's beautiful there. You two are welcome to stay there as long as you need."

"Thanks, Logan," Alec said. "And you too, Maxie. Couldn't have done it without ya." He flashed one of his trademark smirks at her.

"You owe me," Max said, but her tone was friendly. "I gotta blaze. Original Cindy's expecting me home soon and she'll call out a search party if I'm not back." It wasn't precisely true, but even though a part of her was happy for Alec and Rachel, another part of her was jealous at the easy and casual touching they were doing. If she tried that with Logan, he'd die. Just one more way that her life sucked.

"Call me tomorrow," Logan said. "I think I've got a job for you."

Max saluted and headed out the door.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Logan said. "Alec, you know where everything is if you need anything."

Alec nodded. "Thanks again," he said. "It means a lot."

Logan nodded and looked wistfully at the front door. "Yeah, I can imagine," he said.


End file.
